


Iron Zombies Drabbles

by guardyanangel



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Multimedia, ZRS3 Spoilers, zrs1 spoilers, zrs2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardyanangel/pseuds/guardyanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that come out of the Iron Zombies challenges, often with accompanying images.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. two sides, one coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara Smith and Simon Lauchlan, a character study. ZRS2 and ZRS3 spoilers.

 

* * *

Sara Smith and Simon Lauchlan were raised to be good Catholic children. They’d both strayed from the path of forgiveness. They had both hurt people dearly-- Simon for the wrong reasons, Sara only barely for the right ones.

Sara Smith died a good, clean death, with a doctor and a good friend by her side. Simon Lauchlan had died a painful death, the world exploding around his overwhelmed mind.

They’d both died searching for absolution they still weren’t sure they’d attained.

When they met again in purgatory, they waited together to see if Hell or Heaven would let them in.


	2. laid to rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But you know, like they say. We didn’t know ourselves before this happened." || Sara Smith buried her husband and boys, after she killed them.

* * *

 

Sara Smith buried her husband and boys, after she killed them.

It had been unnecessary and most likely dangerous, but she had buried them nonetheless. She'd been raised a good Catholic girl, and maybe she wasn't a priest and she hadn't buried them in holy ground, but she'd needed to honor the tradition. She had used the same shovel she'd killed them with to lay them to rest. Murmured a barely-remembered prayer hoping their souls were at peace.

It wasn't until long after she'd claimed the term 'ruthless' for herself that she realized she had buried her old self with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. [ming-na wen](http://tessmays.tumblr.com/post/103646184199/favorite-screencaps-of-melinda-qiaolian-may) as sara smith. inspired by [this](http://tinypic.com/usermedia.php?uo=bbi8MiGk22Mra%2Bn2xV7bM4h4l5k2TGxc#.Vi1CHqT8V1M) and [this](http://tinypic.com/usermedia.php?uo=bbi8MiGk22P5T4F3gb1EQIh4l5k2TGxc#.Vi1CJKT8V1M) iron zombies prompt. quotes from zrs1m9, _recovery._ other images no longer sourceable


End file.
